The Journey of Stormfast (Remake)
by DogDrawler
Summary: Jasper will never be the same ever again... A war is raging... and only a legend can stop it. A rogue pack is on the loose and it will start a war that will leave a scar that will never heal. As Humphrey and Kate yield their family against a powerful enemy with a small army of assassins, Stormfast, a mysterious cursed wolf must end what he has started and save what he has loved...
1. The New Alphas

The Journey of Stormfast by DogDrawler

**Prologue**

I come from a dark history. The start of a line of cursed generations. I was a bold pack leader. The best as I've been told.  
>I'm here to tell you a story of my great-grandson, Stormfast, the fastest wolf in Jasper Park. In case you don't know, I'm dead. I'm telling a story about hundred years after me (<strong>Dog Years<strong>). This in the beginning before the Alpha and Omega Mating Movement. Before two wolves named Kate or Humphrey we driven far away to the country known as Idaho and later become famous.

But it did start on the same day. The day before the Moonlight Howl. When the new Alphas were being trained on that last day of winter. Stormfast was a legend at this time.

This story will tell how he made enemies, how he became a pack leader, how he'll have his own pack, how he'll get a mate, pups, and grandpups himself, and also how he'll get his curse... from me... and change this treacherous world forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Cause<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The New Alphas<span> **(originally written somewhere in April or May 2012. Remaked on October 21st, 2014)**

Five wolves; Alphas in training, stand side by side; shoulder by shoulder; flank by flank... This was a race at the Eastern Pack. A race to let the Alpha School instructor know who's the fastest runner. It was known as the Issac Test. Here, a legend begins his journey against the odds.

"Five... four... three... two... one... go!" The five participants ran as fast as they could. Daring themselves not to pant. Smiled with their tongues sticking out of their mouths, breathing the oxygen-rich air of the forest. Hearing the sounds of intelligent life bounce back and forth in the familiar pattern all wolves know. Top speed: sixty miles per hour. But Stormfast was going seventy. Of course, there could only be one winner. That winner was none other than than the legend himself. A wolf practically born for speed. When he reached the finish line between the distinct two pine trees, it took two minutes before second place came.

"Ha! Beatcha'!" he yelled as Garth crossed. Garth was an orange wolf with turquoise eyes. He was the son of the pack leader. The most respected Eastern Beta . In time, he will be next in line when he marries. He was also Stormfast's cousin.

"How do you do that? Are you even panting?" Garth asked, puzzled.

"No. I just have a gift," answered Stormfast who proudly grinned among himself. He was a handsome wolf who was black with white on the tip of his tail and paws. He was the fastest wolf of possibly the world. A gift that comes in handy.

"I wish I was gifted like you," said Stone, Stormfast's best friend and adopted brother. He was a shy, friendly, superstitious wolf who had white fur with light brown spots. He looked up to his brother like a pup does to his father.

"Who cares if he won," muttered Scar, a brown male who was maimed at birth.

"Tony cares. 'Cause now he's gonna know who's the fastest runner," informed the instructor named Smokey, another brown wolf. He was tall, old, and ambitious. He is one of the Eastern Pack's greatest Alphas, mostly known for winning the Great Wolf Games three times in a row.

"Thank you, Smokey."

"Now all of you listen. Our pack leader, Tony will now give give various tasks that you'll have to listen carefully and do exactly." Tony was the current pack leader of the pack known the Eastern Pack. Their rival pack, known as the Western Pack had been their enemies for more than a century (Dog Years). Their rivalry has definitely made it's standoff in the society.

"Wait. What do you mean he will give us a task 'now'? We're not Alphas yet," said Claws, an orange female wolf, known for having a fierce personality.

"That's right." Smokey smiled. "Since today is the first day of spring... you all are now known as Alphas!" They all cheered. It was a milestone to complete one's Alpha training in the winter and become an Alpha, which is the supreme rank of the social order of wolves.

"Whoo-hoo! Not a Beta anymore!" shouted Garth.

"Glad that's over!" yelled Stormfast.

"Glad winter's over too," added Stone. "So who's ready for the Moonlight Howl?" The Moonlight Howl was a celebration held yearly on the first day of spring to unite young couples by howling at the moon, signalling the start of the mating season. It would be held on a high mountain known as Moonlight Howl Rock. Both East and West participated since the the border they shared went through it.

"I know I am," said Stormfast. "I've been working on my howls lately."

"So have I," bragged Garth.

"You howl?" asked Claws.

"Of course I do. Maybe not as good as all of you."

"Whatever," Scar said, not interested

"Well, you should know that I got a date with the Western Pack's leader's daughter for the " Everybody was confused.

"Wait, I thought Easterns couldn't howl with Westerns. Just like the Alphas and Omegas." Those were a couple of the pack laws of the United Regions, which were the confederation of Regions brought together to keep order. It was ran by the Constitutional Committee, a group of wolves who govern all the packs within the Regions.

"Well, the rules apply for all of you. You know that speech Winston told us last autumn?" Winston was the current Western Pack leader.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Scar.

"Well, he told us that if me and his daughter marry, it would unite the packs."

"Why would we need to?" asked Stormfast.

"Because caribou is disappearing from our pack. It could be the only way to end our little famine."

"That makes sense. I guess that's why I haven't seen a caribou track in a while."

"I hear the Westerns are hoarding all the meat," snickered Scar.

"No. They wouldn't do that. The Westerns are known for their kindness," said Garth.

"I agree," said Stormfast.

"I'm glad you both think of peace," said Smokey.

Just then, Tony walked up to them. As leader, he must check up on the new generation. He had a frail-looking body was a beard under his muzzle. His voice was god-like, scaring even the toughest of Alphas in his command.

"Are these the new Alphas, Smokey?"

"Yes, sir." Tony then turned his attention to the graduates.

"Well, congrats! I hope you all had a great winter. So... Smokey who won the race?"

"The legend of course."

"Stormfast? Again? Wow." Scar rolled his eyes.

"Well, Stormfast, Stone, Claws scar, and my son Garth. I hope you all are ready for the life of ahead of you, especially you Garth. you will be following in my journey of being pack leader. Ahhh... I remember my time in Alpha School in my dad said those exact words. His name, as you might recall in your history class was Bronx. I also remember when I did my Issac Test. I didn't win it though. My brother Owen won it. Dang, I'll never forget it..." He paused. "Stormfast?"

"Yeah?"

"Just to let you know, your father, Owen, was a great wolf. I know he died a moon ago along with your mom in the Great Blizzard. He said the only thing he could give you was his speed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Just thought I'd give you today's experience. If you want, you see the original and check the differences. I hope you all liked it. :) )<strong>


	2. A Night to Remember

Chapter 2: A Night to Rermember **(Written from April 2012 to July 2013; Remaked on November 6th, 2014)**

**That night...**

"Watch this," Stormfast whispered before heading of the bushes he was hiding in alongside Stone who watched his friend with a smug grin on his face. The Moonlight Howl has begun. They must find dates to howl with.

"Oh, umm. Who are you?" asked a white wolf named Winter who happened to be walking by when Stormfast came out. He greeted himself politely.

"Name's Stormfast," he answered, widening his smile.

"What is a good-looking wolf like you doing here?" said the ash colored wolf beside her.

"Oh, just walking around, wondering if one if you girls might wanna be my howling partner." They turned around and whispered to each other.

"_Wow, this guy sounds cool!_" said Lisa.

"_He also looks very cute,_" replied Winter.

"_So which one of us should go?_"

"_I think you should go. It's your first time here._"

"_Okay!_" They stopped whispering.

"Lisa here would love to howl with you." She walked up him. He turned and she walked by his side up the mountain. It was obvious that Stormfast was better at this stuff than Stone. What chance did he have against one of the top Alphas of the Eastern Pack. Slim. He knew it was now his turn to show off his moves. Better now than never.

"*sigh* C'mon. Stormfast made it look easy. In fact, I wonder how how he did that so fast."

Stone got out of the bushes and walked over to Winter who was nearby drinking in a little stream. He started sweating through his paws. Natural as it goes. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Uhh, I was wondering... Do you... want to ...uhh... perhaps... Well, you know."

"Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"Oh, sorry. Do you... want to go up ...uhh... Moonlight Howl Rock?" Moonlight Howl Rock was a mountain where the Moonlight Howl was held. It was split among the Eastern and Western Packs.

"You know, you sound a lot like my sister, Lisa."

"Uhh... How so?" Stone asked.

"Well, when we had practiced flirting, she would also sound sluggish." Stone blushed, now knowing he had made a fool of himself. What will it take to get her?

All of the sudden, a loud, uneven, out-of-tone howl arose from the Western side of the mountain. Every wolf could hear it. It didn't even sound wolfish! Even if Stone could identify it

"Garth, you bonehead! You sound like a deer dying! Excuse me for a sec'. I'm getting some water." He then walked away from her. To save this moment, he was going to smack some sense into Garth. Winter already knew that. There was a stream of water in front of her.

As soon as Stone left her sight, he was hit by something sharp.  
>"Oww! What the heck was that?" He looked at his flank. There, was a needle with a fuzzy red thing on the back end of it. Unexpectedly, started to feel dizzy. Then, he started to see double vision. Before he passed out, he yelled his friend's name for help. "Stormfast!"<p>

**Meanwhile...**

Near the peak of the mountain, Stormfast and Lisa were having a decent conversation.

"So... I hear you're a legend," said Lisa.

"I've always been called that."

"Why are you called that?"

"I really shouldn't tell you. It's a secret... as secrets go. And as a secret I should never EVER tell anyone no matter what!"

"Really? Oh, sorry. I guess I shouldn't talk to you then. I hope that maybe... just maybe... we can start a family..."

"No, no! It's okay. I'll tell you just because you insisted! Way back before I went to Alpha School, I had trotted out of my family den without my parents consent and successfully hunted a sick moose."

"What? That's crazy!" she yelled. "Moose are the most dangerous animals to hunt! You managed to kill one when you were a pup?!"

"Fascinating, isn't it. I'd hate to brag. But that's my secret. I love to brag! It's... it's in my blood!"

"Boastful, eh? Huh, I don't have a problem with that... at all. I mean, if I was your mate, I wouldn't mind letting the other Alphas know."

"Hm, in that case, maybe we don't need an "if." It can be a-" (howling loudly) Lisa joined in on his howling. They both came together. But just as the moment was going to begin, Garth's terrible howl interrupted the peace. Wolves around them began covering their ears as best as they could.

Stormfast recognized the voice. They stopped howling.

"I thought you said you were working on your howls Garth?!" He covered his ears. "Obviously, you did not!"

"Gosh, who is that?" asked Lisa.

"Someone who needs professional help."

Just then, he heard a scream come from the base of the mountain.

_Stone must be in trouble!_ he thought. _Sorry Lisa._ He licked her cheek and left.

"Wait, where are you going?!" He was already out of her sight before she finished that sentence. "Whoa, the legends are true! He is fast!"

**Later...**

In an area surrounded by tall bushes and trees, Stone was in a black bar cage. Left of the cage was a red pick-up truck. On the the right were empty box cages. All the makings of a hunter.

Soon enough, Stormfast made it the hideous site.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, wanting to tackle the hunter to ground and rip his beating heart out of his chest.

"I don't know but do you see any way for me to get out? I'm trapped, see?"

"I don't think so. Isn't there a -uhh- What did they call it? Umm... a door?"

"Obviously, I would have got out by now if I knew there was a door!" barked Stone, sarcastically.

"Okay. Geez. You don't have to whine."

"Oh, where's my sense of humor?!"

"Enough you Beta! I'm just trying to help you out."

"I know... it's just you're not doing such a good job at it."

"Whatever." Stormfast was now ticked off.

Suddenly, three aliens popped from behind the other side of the truck.

"Humans!" they both yipped.

"I should've known," said Stone. Stormfast stood still; frozen. "Storm! Stay with me! I don't want be alone!" Even know Stormfast wanted to stay by Stone's side more than ever, he wanted to save himself more importantly. He ran as fast as he could. The humans only saw a blur. He was going westward so he could get help.

But before he ran, he said a few last words that would scar Stone for life. Words that would ultimately lead to his death.

"Sorry buddy." Those words will be the last words Stone will hear from Stormfast in a long time.

**Later...**

Stormfast kept running as fast as he could. But there was one toll to running so fast: stopping quickly. As he tried to turn northward, he slipped on some mud and right into the nearby dividing river. It was the river that borders most of the Eastern Pack's western border.

"*gasp!* Hello?! Anyone?!" He tried to keep his muzzle above the water. The current slowly carried him southward. "*gasp!* Hello?! Stone?!" Then he realized, Stone couldn't help him. He needed something to hold onto so he wouldn't drown. He grabbed half of a hollow log that was floating on the surface nearby. He put half oh his body onto it. He was careful not to put too much weight on the log; otherwise it wound flip. After settling down to look at his surroundings, he asked himself: "What has this fast wolf gotten himself into?"

**Next:** Chapter 3: Two Lone Wolves Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>(Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this. For those who remember Stormfast, the Fast Wolf, this should be familiar. So... will Stone be eaten by humans? And will Stormfast get out the river? Tune in next time to find out! :) Sorry, this chapter is a bit fast-paced but this is so you get what's happening quick.)<strong>


End file.
